If All the Raindrops
"If All the Raindrops" is a children's song that first appeared in Barney Goes to School. Lyrics ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be ::If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes ::Oh, what a snow that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes ::Oh, what a snow that would be ::If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream ::Oh, what a sun that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the sunbeams were bubble gum and ice cream ::Oh, what a sun that would be Alternate Lyrics ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be ::If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes ::Oh, what a snow that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the snowflakes were candy bars and milkshakes ::Oh, what a snow that would be ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be ::Standing outside with my mouth open wide ::Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah Ah-ah Ah ::If all the raindrops were lemon drops and gumdrops ::Oh, what a rain that would be Children's Song Used In... Backyard Gang= #Barney Goes to School |-| Barney & Friends= #The Queen of Make-Believe #What's That Shadow? #The Exercise Circus! #At Home with Animals #Trading Places #It's a Rainy Day! #A Package of Friendship #Up, Down and Around! #Imagine That! #On the Road Again #Sweet Treats #The Chase #Sweeter Than Candy: Greece |-| Home Videos= #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Great Adventure #Barney's First Adventures (Scene Taken from: Barney's Great Adventure) #Sing and Dance with Barney #Barney's Musical Castle #Be My Valentine, Love Barney #Barney's Colorful World! #Let's Pretend with Barney (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) #Can You Sing That Song? #Big World Adventure (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #Planes, Trains & Cars (Scene Taken from: On the Road Again) #Imagine with Barney (Scene Taken from: Imagine That!) |-| Live Shows= #Barney Live! In New York City #A Day in the Park with Barney #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Open House #Barney's Theatre #Barney's Zoo Tour #Barney's Purple Park Tour #Barney's Colorful World! #Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour #Barney's Beach Party #Barney's Musical Park #Barney's Let's Imagine Live #Barney's Sprout Concert #Barney's 20th Anniversary Concert #Space Adventures #Barney's 5 Top Songs #Barney's World of Imagination #Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo #Barney Live in Concert #Barney's Christmas Carnival |-| Music Cassette/CD= #Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (Audio Taken from: The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's Big Surprise #Barney's Greatest Hits (Audio Taken from: Barney's Favorites Vol. 1/The Exercise Circus!) #Barney's Colorful World LIVE! Trivia *When this song debuted in Barney Goes to School, only the first two verses were sung. *After 1995, the song's third verse officially became a reprise of the first verse. It has been previously performed as such in Barney Live! In New York City and "What's That Shadow?" *In the film Barney's Great Adventure, Barney sings a jazz version of this song in the restaurant to distract the patrons (while the kids look for the egg). In addition, there are four verses. Category:Children Songs